A Night of Realization
by notlistening
Summary: Hermione and Ron are alone in the common room...what to do? one-shot, pure smut.


A/N- hello fellow Harry Potter lovers. Here's just a little bit of hotness for you haha.  
Review and enjoy!  
**  
Disclaimer- as much as I would like to, I do not own harry potter  
**

Chapter 1:

He leaned over her shoulder, smelling her wild mane of brown curls. Chocolate was what

it smelled like. She moaned in pleasure as he massaged her knotted shoulders from all the

books she was always carrying around. The fire in the common room was slowly burning

itself out, causing Hermione and her Ron to be engulfed in a dim light. Hermione leaned

back onto Ron's knees. She loved sitting like this, with Ron sitting on the couch and her

sitting in front on the carpet, she always felt safe. Dropping her head back, she looked into

his face.

His deep blue eyes were flickering from the low fire, and he smiled at her, and leaned in for

a kiss. Their lips met, softly as first and then slowly increasing in pressure. It was kind of

erotic kissing upside down, and Hermione could quickly feel her body begin to respond to

the heat of their kiss. She moaned into his mouth, and brought her hand up and rested it on

the back of his head, forcing him closer to her needy lips. She could feel Ron's tongue

trying to find its way into her mouth, and she caught it between her teeth, giggling. His

hands were roaming her body, coming to rest on her breasts and she moaned as he pinched

her erect nipples through her bra. Hermione broke the kiss and turned around, resting on

her knees. Ron leaned back into the couch and let her take over. She ravaged his neck,

biting and sucking until there was a little mark. She smiled, and began to caress his bulge

through his pants. Ron's eyelids fluttered closed and he moaned her name as she ran her

delicate fingers over him.

She brought her fingers to the hem of her shirt, and pulled it slowly over her stomach. She

wasn't thin, and she knew that, but Ron loved her body and always made her feel beautiful

and that was all that mattered to her. Hermione shook her hair out as her t-shirt was finally

removed. Ron ran his callused fingers over her silky bra, and finally slipped underneath.

She threw back her head in ecstasy as he squeezed and teased her pert nipples. She looked

at him with clouded eyes and began to slowly undo his pants. She moaned in appreciation,

as his member was unveiled to her. Smiling, she took the head of his throbbing penis into

her warm mouth. Ron jerked his hips, and groaned as she began to bob her head up and

down. She took his balls into her right hand and gently massaged them, receiving another

grunt of appreciation from her lover. Grasping the bottom of his shaft with her free hand,

she began to match her mouth movements with her hand movements. It wasn't long before

Ron's hips began to jerk involuntarily, she knew he was about to blow. Ron practically

screamed as he peaked, and he shot off a full load into her mouth and throat. Hermione

removed her mouth from him, and licked up the escaping semen from her mouth. His body

was shaking from the aftershocks of his orgasm, and she smiled lovingly at him. He looked

at her with eyes darkened with desire. She knew it was her turn.

He slowly bought himself up off of the couch, and he went in for a kiss. He kissed her

lovingly and softly. Ron cupped her bottom and brought her up so she was sitting on the

table in the center of the common room. He tugged at her sweatpants as their kiss, once

again, became more intense. Hermione lifted up her bottom so he could remove the

offending clothing keeping him from her center. His member was quickly becoming erect

once more despite her earlier actions, and he ripped off her panties. His eyes finally came

to rest on her pink folds, and he almost came again. Ron suckled on her neck, causing her

to gasp and shiver. He bought his hand down to himself, and slowly guided his member

into her warm crevice. Both sighed in satisfaction as he pushed his way into her. They sat

there for a second; both too lost in the feeling of being one to move at all. Ron eventually

began to move his hips, sliding himself in and out of her. Hermione threw her head back

and let out a squeak every time he thrusted into her. She wrapped her legs around his

middle. Ron couldn't believe how wonderful she was. He loved looking at her face as she

was caught up in their lovemaking. Her face was a mask of complete pleasure, and her

little pink tongue would poke out every so often to moisten her lips. Hermione's warm

void was so wet, and he could tell her was close to her peak. His was nearing, and every

thrust would bring groans and screams from both of the young lovers. Ron thrusted faster

and faster until she screamed and her walls collapsed around him, tightening and

convulsing. She rested her head on his shoulder as he pumped harder and faster into her,

and finally he came. He grunted loudly into her hair, and he bit into her shoulder as his

body was once more consumed by the power of his orgasm.

The two sat there, panting and sweaty still joined at their centers until they looked into each

other's eyes.

"I think I love you".

_The end_

A/N- review please my lovelies


End file.
